Farming techniques often require the use of fertilizer for growing crops efficiently. Current methods utilize synthetic fertilizers made from non renewable fossil fuels. These methods are considered non-sustainable because the many added costs detracting from the overall farming produce equation. For example, the fertilizer must be manufactured, transported to the farm site, and then disbursed to the crops, each or which has costs and hazards associated with it. Some farming techniques result in fertilizers being overused with the excess fertilizer ending up in lakes, streams, rivers and oceans causing environmental problems. The key component of the nitrogen cycle, essential for plant growth is Nitrate or NO3 Nitrate is needed for the plants to create amino acids, which are the basic building blocks proteins and of life.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.